Airzel vs. Zierant! Episode 18
Airzel) You really wanted me to do this, so show me you can handle it! Zierant) I will win with the power of VENTUS! Shade) We'll see! thumb|404px|right|An Awesome Song... It probably fits the battle ( and it's catchy ) Thunder Dragonoid) Aww... I'm watching! Airzel) Sorry Thunder, it's Shades turn! Thunder Dragonoid) Err... Okay Zephyros) This will be fun! Airzel) YOU CAN GO FIRST! Zierant) OKAY! Ability Activate! Quick Jet! ( Zephyros has a fast like speed boost which makes it hard to see as it strikes a bakugan in a fast way ) Shade) Really! ( Shade puts his fist out and Zephyros runs into it, knocking Zephyros back ) Zephyros) How... How did he see me... Zierant) O_O He couldn't have seen that... Airzel) I didn't! Shade) It's just easy to know where you're going to hit! Zierant) Ability Activate! Extreme Jet! ( Zephyros has a extreme fast speed boost that makes the opponents unable to see it as it attacks their bakugan in a second ) Shade) They're never going to learn -_-''' '''( Shade puts his fist out and feels Zephyros run into it ) Shade) SEE! Airzel) What? He wasn't hit! Shade) What! Zierant) Hpmh! Ability Activate! Razor Slash! ( Zephyros gets it claws and slashs its opponent very hard with amazing power ) Shade) Huh? ( Shade looks up ) Shade) SH*T! Zephyros) ERAHHH! ( Zephyros' blade crashes down on Shade's head, knocking Shade down ) Zierant) YES! Zephyros) We did it... But just encases... USE MY STRONGEST ABILITY! ( Zephyros jumps into the air and stares at Shade laying on the ground ) Zierant) Ability Activate! Tornado Blast! ( Zephyro's hands grip a chaotic swirling tournado that can damage the opponents bakugan alot ) BERZ! BISH! ( The tornado continues to pumble on Shade for a few minutes and then it stops ) Zierant) WE DID IT! Zephyros) No... We didn't... WHERE DID HE GO! Shade) Behind you! Zephyros) >.> ' '( Zephyros turns around and is punched one time by Shade, sending Zephyros to the ground with a ghostly fist pushing him ) BOOM! ( Zephyros turns to ball form and goes into Zierant's hands ) Zierant) HOW...HOW COULD I LOSE! Airzel) Speed isn't everything... That's what you did wrong... NEXT TIME, PLAN BETTER! Zierant) BUT! I HAVE GREAT PLANS! Airzel) Then how did you lose? Zierant) ... ( People show up behind AoH ) Airzel) .... Who's here! ???) Nintendocan and Team Inferno! Airzel) NO! NOT NINTENDO AND PYRUSMASTER82! Pyrusmaster82) HEY! Nintendocan) HEY! I'M THE LEADER! Airzel) THAT MAKES IT WORSE! Pyrusmaster) IKR!!! Nintendocan) -_-''' '''( Meanwhile, at the hospital ) Samantha) DONE! Volf) FINALLY! Samantha) Okay... Now did Wolfgang wake up yet, while I was gone? Volf) No... He didn't wake up, while you were doing homework either... Samantha) Oh... D= ( Samantha suddenly looks at Wolfgang's hand, starting to move ) Samantha) Huh? WOLFGANG! ARE YOU AWAKE! Volf) He's been doing that lately... But he hasn't woken up. Samantha) Thanks for ruining my good feeling! Volf) You're welcome! Samantha) Anyways... ( Samantha takes her necklace off ) Samantha) This necklace means a lot to me... But... I have this feeling that it will help Wolfgang, in the future... Volf) ? Samantha) -_-''' '''( Samantha puts the necklace on Wolfgang's wrist and tightens it, so it stays on his wrist ) ( Outside the hospital, on the roof of another house ) ???) Permission to get those three? ???) Permission granted! ???) Thanks! Serpa, lets get them! http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Hostage_Time!_Episode_19 Grade of ep.18? F D C B A S Category:Wolf Story 3